True Love
by Jemascola
Summary: One day, Plankton meets a female of his species, and he dates her, unbeknownst to Karen, his computer wife.


**True Love**

_**By Joe**_

**Summary:** One day, Plankton meets a female of his species, and he dates her, unbeknownst to Karen, his computer wife.

**Author Notes:** I do not own _Spongebob Squarepants_, its characters, or any other copyrighted material.

One day, Plankton was pacing the floor of the Chum Bucket, plotting for a way to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. He was getting tired of being beaten down by Mr. Krabs. His plans to achieve the formula failed day after day. Plankton was very depressed by it. However, he could never deal with it if he weren't married. At least he did have a computer wife, Karen, who was always there for him.

Yes, Karen was Plankton's computer wife. As strange as it was, they were legally married. Karen was probably Plankton's only friend in the ocean. Everyone else treated him like dirt, but at least Karen would always give Plankton a leg or antennae up.

"There's got to be some way I can eventually overthrow the Krusty Krab," said Plankton.

"Why don't you take a walk and think about it?" Karen suggested. "That will probably help you think."

"That's a great idea. Thanks, honey," said Plankton as he walked out the door of the Chum Bucket. He then strolled the long, lonely streets of Bikini Bottom. Thoughts of plans to conquer Mr. Krabs' business bounced around in his head, but none of the ideas seemed very effective. Plankton sighed. Perhaps he would never do better in business. And it was a shame, too. After all, he had gone to college.

Plankton sighed and took a seat on the ground to think about his miserable life. He took a quick glace at the street he was on. There was more activity on it than there was before. More people went up and down the road. That's when Plankton caught sight of another Plankton. It was a female plankton, and she looked a lot like Plankton, except for the fact that she had long eyelashes, wore a dress, and had long blonde hair.

"That is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," sighed Plankton. "But wait…I can't say that…I'm married!" Plankton then thought things over. "Well…maybe it wouldn't hurt just to say hi to the girl," said Plankton. Plankton tried to dodge all the feet strolling along the street. Things had really gotten busy in only a few minutes. Plankton approached the girl. "Hello there," Plankton said with a lust in his eyes.

"Why hello," said the girl in her sweet voice. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sheldon J. Plankton. What's yours?" said Plankton.

"Alice," said the girl.

"Nice meeting you, Alice," said Plankton. He thought quickly of another move to make. "Say, how would you like to dine at my restaurant?"

"Oh, that would be lovely," said Alice. Suddenly, she kissed Plankton and held his hand on the way to the Chum Bucket. Then, Plankton couldn't believe what he'd done! If he took Alice to the Chum Bucket, then Karen would probably find out, and she would be furious. Plankton decided to lock the door to his laboratory so that Karen could not see Alice dining with him.

When the two arrived at the Chum Bucket, Plankton found Alice a seat, and he locked the door to his lab. He then went into the kitchen, where he quickly prepared a meal for Alice. "For you, my love," Plankton said when he finished. He gave the Chum burger to Alice.

"Thank you," Alice said sweetly and kissed Plankton again. Plankton got a funny sensation he never had before. It was true love. He'd never felt that way about Karen before.

But then, there were a lot of banging noises from inside the laboratory. "Excuse me, dear, I'll be right back," Plankton said, hurrying into the lab. He then saw Karen, staring at him suspiciously.

"Just what is going on in there?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really," said Plankton with his hands behind his back. "I just invited a friend over."

"SpongeBob?"

"No, not that porous freak! I invited somebody new. You wouldn't know her, and you'd rather not know who she is. Goodbye," Plankton said, hurrying into the eating area.

"Hold on," Karen said, stretching her robotic arms out to Plankton, which drug Plankton back into the lab. "Who is _her_?"

"Uh…nobody, dear, don't worry about it," said Plankton. "She's a uh…business partner. She's going to help me overthrow the Krusty Krab."

"We'll see about that," Karen said dubiously.

Plankton then returned to the eating area. "Sorry I am late. There was a malfunction in the kitchen," said Plankton.

"It's okay," Alice smiled. She continued eating, and Plankton watched her eat. He had a wonderful feeling inside. When Alice finished eating, the two gazed at each other deeply. They embraced each other and kissed.

"Alice…" Plankton started, "will you marry me?"

Suddenly, the laboratory doors flew open, and Karen's voice yelled, "AH HA!"

"What's going on here?" Alice asked. "Who is that?"

"That's my uh…assistant," Plankton fibbed.

"_Assistant! I am your computer wife!_" Karen shouted.

"Wife! I didn't know you were married!" Alice said, slapping Plankton and leaving the Chum Bucket.

"Alice, wait!" Plankton sobbed, but it was too late. He then entered the laboratory, where he saw Karen staring at him angrily. "Eh heh heh heh…it's not what it looks like…"

"I saw the whole thing with my video security camera. You **were** dating her! That's it, Plankton, I want to separate from you for good!" said Karen.

"Karen, no!" cried Plankton.

"Goodbye," Karen said in the "AOL computer voice" and then clicked off. Plankton frantically tried to turn her on, but it was no use.

"Nooooooooooo!" he sobbed and began crying. Poor Plankton was now alone in his love life. Not only was he missing a living creature for a female companion, but he now lost Karen, the closest thing he had to a wife. Plankton cried for an entire hour until SpongeBob entered the Krusty Krab with a net.

"Hey, Plankton, wanna go jellyfishing?" SpongeBob asked.

"Normally, no, but since I've lost my wife, I suppose so," Plankton said, feeling better. Then, the two friends went out and jellyfished the rest of the day.

**The End**


End file.
